


Netflix And Phil

by SelfEsteemLowerThanDansJeans



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gay Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfEsteemLowerThanDansJeans/pseuds/SelfEsteemLowerThanDansJeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan And Phil have been dating for about 2 years now, the thing is they have never had sex with each other, this night changes it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix And Phil

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at grammar guys XD don't be grammar nazis (I legit have a D in English)

It was 2013 Dan and Phil have been dating since 2011...They have never had sex but one night, Phil gets horny, People always assume Phil is the innocent one but the truth is...They are both as bad "DANNNNNNN" Phil called as he watched the bulge in his pants grow "yes love?" Dan said as he walked in to see the bulge "Wow love..." Dan said walking over to Phil with his own bulge growing "Dan I think it's time" Phil smirked. Dan quickly went to his room to get the condoms and lube he returned to see a naked Phil "You ready baby" Phil said slowly and sexually "yes I've been ready" Dan moaned. Phil walked over and began to rub Dans Bulge slowly "mmmm" Dan moaned "You like that Daddy?" Phil said in a child's voice "mm yes please" Dan moaned louder. Phil slowely moved down and began jacking Dans Penis faster and faster each time "Suck me p-" Dan stopped as Phil put his mouth on Dans hard cock and began bobbing his head. Dan grabbed the lube while Phil got on his knees, Dan slowely slid his cock in and began thrusting fast "Baby im gonna cum" Dan said, Phil opened his mouth and swallowed the white gunk then came on his bed, "I love you Phil" said Dan panting "Love ya to" they said and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
